La Montaña de Cuarzo Fantfiction de Jennifer's Body y The Thing
by edrapecor
Summary: Fantfiction de la Película Jennifer's Body. Un chico en una lejana ciudad latinoamericana encuentra un posible amor, un extraño y dificil amor...No sabe quien es, siempre rodeada de misterios y guien de muy lejos podrá ayudarlo.


La Montaña de Cuarzo

**Edgar R Pérez C** LandPrimera edición

Montaña de Cuarzo.

Fanfiction de Jennifer´s Body y The Thing

Autor: Edgar R Pérez C.

Seudónimo Edrapecor

©Edgar R Pérez C 2015

ISBN 978-1-326-16976-3

/_lOPFyFgRRo  
>Estoy en el centro comercial Avenida Principal. Moderno, vibrante, tecnológico. No está hecho para ancianos como yo. Uno desluce y entorpece. No se caminar rápido, me cuesta subir por las aceras rodantes, llevar dinero en efectivo ya es obsoleto.<p>

Generalmente los ancianos usamos tarjetas con clave, no sabemos usar los medios biométricos de pago. Sin embargo, me gusta venir….aquí mismo. Hace más de 60 años fue donde la vi por primera vez….

Era un patio inmenso. 2 cuadras exactas. Las viejas decían que fue un hospital militar, después que fue un cuartel de caballería.. Por ultimo lo que era. Para lo que servía. Un patio gigantesco para jugar béisbol, futbol, básquet boll,para caerse a golpes por el amor de las muchachas.. Un filántropo de 9na trajo unas gradas de madera armables, con soportes de acero. El acero se oxidó y la madera se pudrió. No nos importó para nada. Teníamos 10,11 y 12 años. Podíamos ver ,jugar, ser espectadores,pitar,gritar y mojarnos cuando llevaba la lluvia.

Yo tenía varias funciones para mi equipo, que se fueron incrementando. Era bateador auxiliar, también el anotador, igualmente era el que siempre opinaba en las controversias.  
>Es out. Es quieto. Bateaste para adelante. Bateaste para atrás…más o menos teníamos un equipo infantil de baseboll… con un detalle. Ninguno habíamos pasado las pruebas para jugar en los verdaderos equipos infantiles de baseball. Miopes, gordos, asmáticos, gritones y malos estudiantes, hijos de padres disfuncionales…eso éramos. Teníamos nuestro propio nombre…<strong>LOS RELAMPAJU...<strong>

Siempre teníamos un gran reto y por más que lo evitábamos , siempre llegábamos al mismo cajón.. Jugar contra los de la calle Santander . Eso siempre era un problema, adicionalmente a todo lo que teníamos nosotros, ellos eran más tramposos, habían dos bien "alzados" que sabían pelar, el pitcher tenía la costumbre de lanzar pelotazos al cuerpo cuando las cosas no estaban saliendo bien a favor de ellos, para acabarlo todo en pelea y lo peor. Eran los hermanos de todas y cada una de las chicas que nos tenían más que locos…

Y ahí estábamos, en el noveno inning, 2 a 2 , 2 out, uno de los chicos parado en segunda base, y nuestro bateador quien era lo más insigne de los **relampaju… **el que no le pegaba a la bola no que se la pusieran en bandeja de plata. Ese no era otro que yo mismo.

¡Vamos idiota¡. No la vayas a cagar—me grito el sinvergüenza del mono Carlos .

Strike—gritaron todos ante mi fabuloso abanicado a más de 15 centímetros de la pelota.

¡Imbécil¡.¡marico¡.¡coño de tu madre¡- gritaba mi gente, ante las risas y gestos de los otros.

Ahí viene. Ahí viene-

Strike —gritaron todos ante otro abanicado mío que se estrelló contra el suelo.

¡Ganamos¡..¡Ganamos¡.. Gritaban todos… y ahí la vi. Estaba sentada en las gradas.

Mire al pitcher. Y lanzo. Y vi venir la bola en cámara lenta, cada vez más lenta…le di con el alma y vi como la pelota se elevaba ,perdiéndose en la lejanía…corrí por las bases, viendo las gradas….era..Era..Era..Lilly Collins. Claro que era Lilly Collins..Bella..Las cejas. Los ojos verdes…la chica de mis sueños. Que hacía que yo viera todas sus malas películas. Pero no me importaba…. Llegue y mi equipo me lanzo a los aires gritando. Habíamos ganado. Era mi primer y único batazo en el año…pero el decisivo..

A coñazos te vamos a reventar—gritaron los del otro equipo y salimos de una vez corriendo, gritando y burlándonos. Los RELAMPAJU habían derrotado limpiamente a los bichos más feos de la zona. Ya sabía que no podía ir a la panadería, al cine, al campo de béisbol, a la plaza ni a ninguna fiesta…Esa noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora. Mis compañeros de equipos. Tan valientes todos. Me dejaron solo. Para no llevar golpes cuando me encontraran…

En la escuela ese era el comentario general. Que pronto iríamos a ser nuevos otra vez en el liceo y nuestro triunfo 4 a2 … Y el destino siempre te encuentra…ya lo sabía. Estaban tres caminando. Detrás de mí...Comencé a correr. Y ellos también…veía un zaguán para meterme, la sastrería del italiano. Ahí me escondería y esperaría que se me secara el pantalón mojado de orine.

¿Qué te pasa Frank ?—me dijo la voz del Negro Haiti. Uno que trabajaba en la zona, de 14 años, hijo de un haitiano que nos hacia la jardinería. Un chamo fuerte y tosco.

Me detuve aterrado. Haití vio y comprendió.

No vamos a correr.- me explicó tranquilamente, viendo y midiendo a los dos que pretendían darme una paliza.

Yo si—dije aterrado.

No vas a correr—me dijo Haití, cuando los tres llegaron junto nosotros. Ahora no se veían tan convencidos.

Vamos entendiéndonos—les dijo Haití-¿Tú te quieres caer a coñazos conmigo?.

Eso no es contigo.—repuso uno de ellos tragando grueso.

Ahora sí. Mamita—le dijo Haití tocándole la cara a uno de ellos- Vamos. Compláceme. Somos varones. Sal pa' lante.

Los tipos se evadieron.

¡Que va¡. No te vas—dijo el negro empujando a otro que se desplomó en el suelo. Los otros dos vieron a todos lados…

Te quedas ahí. NO te levantes – le ordenó Haiti, paras ser obedecido mansamente. Los dos optaron por irse caminando lentamente.

Estoy muerto—le dije a Haití, viendo como el que estaba en el piso me miraba.

Le das y te busco en tu casa—apunto con el dedo Haiti. – Él es blanco. Pero somos hermanos. El caso es que mi mama era una puta tan igual como la tuya. Así que ya lo sabes.

Ambos nos fuimos caminados lentamente.

Le di la mano al Negro.

¿Hermanos?—le dije.

Hermanos.—me contestó Haiti.

Ya eres del equipo.

Haiti asintió. Era nuestro. Un auténtico peligroso en los relampaju. Pero nadie lo había aceptado en equipo alguno. Ya tenía mi aval.

II

No pude esperar otro juego. Caminar de noche no era buena idea. Tampoco tenía permiso de mis padres. Pero igual lo hice. Toda una aventura. En un descuido me Salí. Eran las 8 y media de la noche. Caminé respirando agitadamente. Era tardísimo. Sabía que llegaría después de las 9 a la casa. Sabía que me castigarían. Pero tenía que ir .

Llegue y vi el terreno. Por supuesto que me dio miedo. Mire las gradas…No estaba. Maldita sea…no estaba…..estaba parada en medio del terreno.

¿_Pero qué hago?. Es mayor que yo. Tiene como 15 años. No es de por aquí…. Camine hacia ella..¿pero que estoy haciendo?. No me va a hacer el mínimo caso. Aparte de ser un niño soy feo…_

Era apenas un poco más alta que yo. No sé qué me estaba pasando. Yo no me le acerco a las chicas. Soy muy tímido. Pero ella. Era inevitable.

No se llegar a mi casa—me dijo con un acento extranjero…

¿Eres Lilly Collins?.

Soy Maria Jesús Purificación…..

Después... a los días.. Desperté en el hospital... No volví a jugar Béisbol...El psiquiatra me evaluaba semanalmente...Solamente Haiti siguió siendo mi amigo...ahora yo me la pasaba con el pelo al rape, me conectaban aparatos y me la pasaba contestando preguntas de todas formas y colores en el consultorio del siquiatra.

No era que mis notas fueran malas. Siempre lo fueron...no era que era inmaduro e irresponsable para mi edad. Prácticamente así. Ellos decían que yo me había mordido hasta sangrar...las manos. Los brazos...Que de noche me veían hablando con la pared. Cosa que no era muy mala...el hermano del turco hacia lo mismo después que se fumaba 5 tabacos de marihuana y dos Te de Campanita, con 15 pastillas de colores...

El negro Haiti ingresó al equipo del Béisbol. Pero no era lo mismo. Decían que se me habían zafado los tornillos en el terreno. Aparte que Haiti molió a golpes a todos y cada uno de los miembros de los equipos contrarios.

Por eso llegamos ambos a sentarnos en la plaza.

¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Se te pudrió el cerebro?..¿Y que eres novio de una actriz que está en otro planeta?..¡EPAAAAAAAA LOCO¡.

No. Ya sé cómo se llama Maria Jesús Purificación..

¡Ostias¡. ¿Y dónde vive?.

En mi pared.

Te fuiste de largo- me dijo Haiti riéndose fuertemente.

Si.-acepté- pero es la verdad.

y. ¿Yo no puedo hablar con esa chica?. De repente le gusto y te saco del lío.

¿La quieres conocer?. ¿No me vas a criticar?.

Si me gusta me empato con ella- me dijo el negro Haiti- A mí me encantan las chicas blancas, rubias naturales..¿Cómo dices que es?. ¿Ojos verdes?.

Bucles. Delgadita. Le he pedido que me enseñe las dice que no es correcto.- conteste. No me gustaba mucho la idea. Ella era mi novia.

¿Te dejan salir?.

Únicamente de día.

¡Ahhh¡. Yo te saco. Ni cuenta se van a dar.

Mañana en la noche-

Hecho- me dijo Haiti, saludándonos como se saludaban los malos de las películas...

III  
>¿Tú dices que aquí?- me preguntó el negro.<br>Bueno. En mi pared...a veces.. Aquí...  
>Nos detuvimos en el inmenso terreno.<br>-No esta..- dije. De verdad me preocupaba que le gustase a Haiti.  
>El vio. Ambos vimos la luz.<br>Es ella.. ¿Vistes?. No estoy loco.  
>¿Qué te pasa Tostado?...ahí lo que esta es una linterna...<br>Haití La vio.  
>¡Vaya¡. Lo que esta es buenísima..¡Que chama tan bella¡...<p>

IV  
>Salí del hospital.. Le dijeron a mis padres que tuve mucha suerte. Comprobaron que yo no me mordía. Me hicieron varias placas dentales. Tampoco correspondían con las que destrozaron a Haiti... Fue un entierro muy triste. Ya las cosas no eran lo mismo. Cuando salí del hospital, mis amigos me consideraron un sobreviviente. De verdad no recuerdo nada. Fui al liceo. Un chico normal. Que escuchaba Premiata Forneria Marcone, Emerson Lake and Palmer y que viví la experiencia que me dijeran que no como 987 veces...Quería ser médico, quería ser ingeniero, quería ser astronauta. Termine siendo camionero. Y encontré mi verdadera afición. Con Mi T-King con el que recorrí la región.. No logre entrar a la universidad ni al tecnológico. Mi expediente médico me lo impedía...De verdad me encantaba manejar por todo el país . Total Ya tenía 25 años, sin novia, mis padres viejitos, con la chaveta más ida de lo que yo alguna vez la tuve...<br>Llegue a la estación de servicio. Carga eléctrica e Hidrógeno. Eran las 4 am .No hacía nada de frio. Todavía me quedaba carretera. Llegaría a San Fernando de Atabapo en unas 8 horas. La vi. Nuevamente la Vi. Ahí estaba...Su cara entre la alta maleza al otro lado de la carretera.  
>-Maria de Jesús-musite y camine cruzando la carretera...<br>original/34/eGxqZ3cwMTI=_o_

Capitulo II

La neblina avanzaba entre las montañas, apenas eran las 4 de la tarde. Deberían estar en la iglesia, pues era 6 de Abril Jueves Santo de 1651. No era así. Se vieron obligados a dejar su hacienda de café en las serranías de Patanemo y trasladarse por el peligroso camino a Valencia. Un nuevo ataque. Aparentemente de más intensidad que el sufrido en el año 1741 Apenas eran trochas que los indios usaban y la promesa de los fortines ,ofrecidas por los gobernadores no se habían cumplido. . infierno para todos los infieles-pensaba Don Hernando de Suarez, mirando su carreta con su más grande posesión. Maria de Jesús. Era Portugués...También era un Marrano...  
>El esclavo manejaba la carreta por el difícil camino. la joven sentada con cuidado encima de las cajas. No había forma de saber quién estaba atacando. La población había huido y ellos esperaban encontrar posada en Valencia. Sí es que quedaban habitantes en las 4 calles. Lo más probable es que huyeran a las islas del lago.<br>Era un viaje lento, pesado, su única pistola, su espada y la compañía de Joaquín de la Gorra. No había mostrado ninguna intención. Pero su alta deferencia, indicaba que pronto sostendrían conversaciones. Todos sabían que él era descendiente de conversos. las cosechas de café que se habían exportado, nivelaban cualquier problema de títulos de sangre.  
>Era agradable la vista. Era agradable la temperatura. Faltaban dos días de carretera hasta comenzar a descender al valle.<br>El repentino rugido asusto al mulo y la carreta se movió, derivando peligrosamente al borde.  
>¡Hija mía¡.¡salta¡.<br>La muchacha quedó paralizada de miedo.  
>Salta- gritaron los dos hombres.<br>Mientras Don Joaquín saltó encima de la carreta para tomar a la joven.  
>Los baúles salieron por el aire. El esclavo quedó aplastado por el mulo, quien también se precipitó al barranco. Don Hernando saltó detrás de su hija en un inútil intento de salvarla...<br>Luego el silencio y el agradable sonido de los grillos ,ranas y pájaros volvió al lugar. No quedó huellas. Fue junto al tercer puente de Valencia a Puerto Cabello y el Primero de Puerto Cabello a Valencia.  
>I<br>En las diferentes correrías se escucharon siempre los rumores. Siempre en Semana Santa. Decían que era el Tirano Aguirre, para entregar los baúles de su tesoro. Había que tener valor. Decían que una carreta salían por las 4 de la tarde , la manejaba un esclavo y una bella niña. La carreta cruzaba siempre el puente. Eso decían. Pero de verdad nadie podia afirmar... "yo si la vi". Pasaron los años. Paso el tiempo,...el siglo...Nunca nadie encontró la carreta. Nunca nadie vio a nadie. Era mentira

II  
>El 06 de Abril de 1948 un B-25 convertido en carga volaba plácidamente. Ya casi le tocaba llegar. Había salido de Nueva York, aterrizó y recargo en Miami, aunque tenía autonomía suficiente. Los pilotos un argentino y un colombiano decidieron aterrizar en Puerto Rico, estirar las piernas y tomarse escondidos una cerveza. Después decidieron meter varias botellas. No importaba que se calentaran Era un vuelo que podía ser definido como vuelo era el suma cum laude del fastidio..7 horas después habían pasado encima d Puerto cabello. Vieron la neblina delante de ellos. De verdad una sorpresa.<br>Neblina tropical. ...  
>Oye. No estamos a velocidad. No estamos a velocidad- exclamó repentinamente el piloto-<br>¿Qué? Estamos bien. Estamos muy por encima.- dijo el Copiloto.- Tú decides  
>¿Pido pista?- preguntó nuevamente el copiloto colombiano.<br>Oye. Claro que sí. Tengo sueño.- dijo más sereno el piloto. Fue solo un momento. Como si el avión hubiese bajado los alerones. O un motor hubiese metido los inversores de hélice.  
>¿Qué es eso en la neblina?.- preguntó repentinamente el copiloto, casi saltando del asiento<br>¿Vos estás loco?. En la neblina no hay nada..¿Qué paso?. Se te oxidaron las cervezas. Tampoco era para tanto.

Vamos a cabalgar. Agárrate duro.  
>Fue que me equivoque. todo bien.<br>Vuelo 301.A Torre de Control. Solicito permiso para aterrizar .Estamos en 17.  
>Aquí Torre de Control. Por 17 no. Dale chance. Ubícate a la derecha. 21.5 grados a la derecha, Salgan de ahí. De inmediato.<br>¿Estamos bien?-dijo el copiloto mirando al capitán.  
>Vamos a subir. No veo nada.<br>Techo alto-indicó la torre. -Muévase a 21.5 Grados . . 21.5 Grados.  
>Tranquilo Colombiano.- dijo el argentino viendo sudar al otro.<br>¡Coño hermano¡ estoy viendo una vaina ah mismo. Esta ahí mismo.- gritó el Colombiano, viendo por la ventanilla en un claro de luz. Era un bello cielo azul. Insistió- Ahí mismo.  
>¿Qué te paso marico?. No te distraigas. Ayudadme aquí. Levanta nariz. No sueltes los flat.<br>Falla el motor. Tienes razón.- volvió a insistir el copiloto.  
>¿Cuál?.<br>3,2 , 1 4 no sé. Todos- dijo el copiloto.  
>Mientras el piloto golpeaba los controles y relojes.<br>Esto no puede ser. Estamos a 10 Kilómetros cuando mucho.  
>¡Carajo¡. Mírala...Es una mujer.<br>¿Adonde?.  
>Levanta la nariz. Levanta la nariz...<br>Aquí Torre. ¿Me copia?...Vuelo 301.. Reporte ubicación. Tiene permiso pista...¿Me copia?. Tengo pista principal disponible. ¿Están ahí?. Contesten...

III

Este es el sitio para construir el Quimbombó.- vio el hombre, que lideraba el grupo de esclavos Cimarrones..

Todos asintieron.

¿Tu crees que podamos hacer la fogata?.

El hombre miró los arboles. Eran altos y tupidos. Además la neblina lo cubría todo.

Que Rivero vigile. El ve bien de noche.

Los hombres hicieron la fogata. Se habían escapado de la hacienda de añil. Ya se oía que el país estaba en guerra civil otra vez. Y era la oportunidad de libertad. De quitarse de encima de una vez a los malditos blancos. Bandera amarilla o bandera colorada. Todos eran iguales. Crueles, flojos, déspotas.

Por aquí pasan soldados siempre.

Nos esconderemos. Hay que internarse en las serranías.

Yo vi las huellas de un tigre mariposo.

No se va a acercar. Ellos repelen el sudor de muchos hombres.

Todos la vieron. Una chica blanca. Casi una niña. Bella. Estaba parada viéndolos fijamente

Mira. Una blanca- dijo el jefe de los esclavos evadidos.

¡Uhmm¡. Blanca buscando negros.

Con el negro en la boca-dijo socarronamente uno de los hombres. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Viendo la mujer acercarse.

Mi niña- dijo el hombre sin camisa, jefe del grupo-¿que anda haciendo su merced por aquí?.

La muchacha no contestó. Señaló con su mano el camino.

¡Carajo¡. Un puente-se asombró uno de los evadidos.

¿Cómo?. ¿Por qué no lo vimos?.

La muchacha cruzó lentamente el puente.

No Negro. No vayas-dijo con un escalofrió uno de los macheteros.

¿Que no voy?...como no me voy detrás de una blanca buscando macho. Hay que hacerle el servicio.

Varios hombres rieron. Caminaron hacia la muchacha.

Ella se detuvo. Los miro. Les regaló una sonrisa que animó a los esclavos.

¿Vistes?. Esa perra quiere que la monten-afirmó uno de los hombres, avanzando hacia la mujer.

La neblina se hizo más fuerte. Los hombres cruzaron corriendo el puente. Puente de piedra con una luz. Un farol con una inmensa vela. Vieron la puerta. Estaba puesta ahi. Todos se detuvieron en seco.

Tiene un candado.

¡Carajo¡. Puros mensos. Nadie vio esta puerta.

Pero imbécil. ¿Quién va a ver una puerta que no pertenece a ninguna casa?.

Los hombres frenaron en automático.

No me gusta- dijo el jefe de los hombres...Y ahí vieron como la puerta se abrió.

¡Bolsas¡. La hembra está adentro y pide servicio- dijo uno de los hombres sobándose la entrepierna del pantalón.

No negro. No entres...

El hombre entró resueltamente y les dijo.

En la hacienda tenía que montar una vieja de 60 años. ¿Cómo creen que no me voy a tirar una blanca de 16 años, hambrienta de macho?.

Los demás esclavos quedaron viendo la puerta. Era de madera labrada. Estaba ahí. Sencillamente a un lado del puente de piedra. Un inmenso candado estaba puesto en el mango de la cerradura.

Hay una pared. Solo que esta tapada por el follaje.

Ahí fue cuando escucharon los gritos.

Uno de los hombres soltó el machete. Los otros vacilaron. Pero inmediatamente comenzaron correr. Ahí fue cuando vieron el tigre. ¿Era un tigre?

.Corran...

Iv

A veces en los vuelos nocturnos se escucha una conversación. Más de uno a creído que el micrófono de cabina ha quedado abierto.

3,2,1,4.

21.5

copia. ¿ME COPIA?.

A veces las aeromozas se ven con cara de sorpresa. Otras hacen un gesto de tranquilidad. Es un momento apenas. Después la rutina del aterrizaje hace que se olvide todo. Siempre es aterrizando. Pero no de tarde. Nunca de tarde.

V

/LINiscDGIoc

La esclava era la cocinera principal. Se levantaba en las madrugadas para moler y tostar café, preparar el desayuno. Tenía suerte. Su servicio era únicamente la cocina del señor y su niña. Recordó a la madre .Ella fue una de las parteras. Después que nació la niña la madre se desangró, incontenible, en pocos momentos. La niña era silenciosa. Todos decían que tenía la mirada pesada.

Molía el café después de tostado. Faltaba mucho para amanecer. La ayudaba una muchachita, que ni hablar sabia. De repente vio la niña. Descalza, la miraba atentamente, casi absorta en lo que ella preparaba. La niña dio dos pasos hacia ella; y ella empezó a llorar, con un llanto que nunca había salido de sus entrañas.

-ñayyyyyyyy...ñhgayyyyyyyyy. Ayyyyyyyyyyy- gemía mientras sentía que sus piernas se doblaban. La muchachita dejó de moler café y sin dejar de ver la niña se acurrucó en un rincón.

Ella lloraba, con ese llanto melancólico que tienen a veces los que saben que en un minuto van a estar muertos.

La niña se acercó a su rostro y le dijo un murmullo a sus oídos...

Ella dejo de llorar...

Las cosas hay que resolverlas, no pueden ser estáticas siempre.. Cruce la carretera. Me interné en la maleza. No estaba.

-Sabes una cosa. No puedes aparecerte cada 10 años. La última vez que te vi perdí a mi único amigo y medio planeta estaba convencido que me lo comí- le dije a la oscuridad. Mire a todos lados. La carretera...La estación de gasolina...sabía que tenía que devolverme por donde caminé. Solo di menos de 8 pasos. Pero las luces de la estación de Electrobiocombustibles no se veía. Gire a mío alrededor. La maleza era muy alta.

Oye...Bella. Eso no son juegos. Así no se puede restablecer una relación estable. Vi la figura. Era alta. Sin forma.

-¿Te gusta disfrazarte?...De verdad que eres una chica con sus propias ideas.-Dije caminando hacia la figura...

...Sé que la vi...

Señor. Así no puede manejar.

Levante la vista y vi al muchacho. De verdad que el sol era fuerte. Vi la Fiat Doblo l y un camión de paramédicos.

¿Ya está bien?.

Sí. Creo que si- conteste. Cuando uno está en una situación similar no es de mucha ayuda decir-..¿Qué me pasó¿.¿dónde estoy?..¿Dónde está la actriz porno que estaba conmigo?... Es mejor ver donde esta uno, y buscar la mejor manera de salir de la situación. Por hacer lo anterior me gane de gratis 3 años de citas psiquiátricas.

Así no puede manejar—insistió el muchacho, sin decidirse a llamar a la policía de trafico

Seguro. Mas nunca pruebo ese picante-conteste.. Los dos paramédicos me miraban silenciosamente.

¿Me permite?- me dijo el muchacho enseñándome un hisopo.

Sí. Por supuesto.

El muchacho me tomó la muestra de saliva.

Espere 5 minutos.

Asentí fastidiado... Sé que la vi...Estaba enfrente...

5 horas después rodaba nuevamente por la carretera. Ingresaba en la larga recta en la selva. La que me esperaba. Un lio. Un retraso de más de 15 horas de viaje. Me dedique durante todo el viaje a explicarme bien. Solo yo sabía que...la vi...estaba en la maleza.

VII

Don Joaquín despertó entre la maleza del barranco. Vio los restos de la carreta. Vió el cadáver de la muchacha.. El dolor era intensivo. Y el sentir que no hizo su mejor esfuerzo por salvarla le daría la sensación de acompañarlo toda la vida. Vio su espada. Lavaría con sangre su incapacidad. Trató de moverse. No pudo. Vio el oro, las esmeraldas y los diamantes. Inútiles, tirados en toda la maleza, entre las finas ropas y zapatos de la joven. Vio la ladera de la montaña, húmeda, con una espesa y diversa vegetación. Tenía que lavar con sangre su incapacidad...Entonces la vio...NO pudo menos que sonreír.. Su visión no era buena. El dolor era demasiado intenso. La vio acercarse. Y entonces..¿Quién era la muchacha desnucada?...

VIII

Disfrutó contemplar el eclipse de luna. Se había fastidiado de sus compromisos. Los que se impuso. Caminó por el camino y vio las lejanas luces. Sentada junto al tigre y sus perros vio como fue creciendo lentamente de rancherío a poblado, de poblado a pueblo, a villa, a ciudad. Sus ropas. Sus carretas...Como su camino se fue quedando solo. Hasta que esporádicamente nadie transitaba. Era aburrido cumplir un mandato. Era triste no tener a con quien conversar...por eso se atrevió a trasladarse a la ciudad. Caminar por sus calles, tratar de tener amigos...siempre se equivocaba en las horas...siempre se equivocaba en las intenciones de los otros. Nunca entendía porque algunos si la veían. Otros no...y tener que cumplir su mandato. El que ella misma se auto impuso. Don Joaquín...no era bueno...Abuso de ella cuando estaba despegándose del cuerpo. Se llevó su pureza. Después huyó dejando la maltratada y llorando por ayuda.. Luego ella vio todo oscuro y después luces, risas y cantos extraños y ella viendo el paisaje. Y una idea. Tenía una inmensa fortuna. Tenía una rabia terrible. Tenía mucha lastima por sí misma. Estaba sola. En una montaña. Vio su padre y vio a Joaquín... También vio a la otra...la otra era ...ella misma...

Llegue cansado y de verdad no me dijeron nada. No me reclamaron nada. Salí de mi trabajo. De verdad estaba cansado .5 días de carretera. y ahí nuevamente.

Maria de Jesús-le dije.

Ella se limitó a mirarme. Estaba con su inconfundible batola blanca. La misma chica preciosa de mi juego de basse ball. La misma chica bella que mató a mordiscos a Haiti La misma chica que me hizo perderme más de 9 horas a orillas de una carretera..

Has crecido. Ahora eres un chico demasiado apuesto- me dijo con su acento tan particular.

Y tú eres una chica que ha modernizado su lenguaje.

Me gusta caminar. Me gusta pasear. He visto muchas cosas gracias a ti...te tengo un regalo. Un regalo maravilloso.

¿Y dónde está?- le pregunte con cuidado. No sé porque. Tengo la impresión que soy el único que la ve.

En mi hogar. Debes prepararte. Cuando te vi, sabias que eras tú. Entendí que eras tú el elegido.

Pues. Soy un elegido al que le pasan muchas cosas no tan buenas. Me gustaría me eligieran para algo más divertido.

Ella miró los autos, las calles, las chicas vestidas modernamente.

Me gusta su ropa- dijo.

Pues yo también quiero regalarte algo. Podemos ir a una encantaría verte ...digamos. Más moderna. Sin ofender...

Mi padre podía disgustarse...En realidad no es correcto que un hombre se dirigía a una muchacha sin autorización.

Pues vamos a hablar con tu papa.-dije pensando que esto no estaba bien. No era.. normal...

-respondió nerviosa. Viendo la avenida que se desplegaba ante nosotros.

..¿Por qué no me has matado?. No me vas a decir que es por mi lindo rostro-le dijo, para cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ella. Ya no estaba. Estaba caminando calle arriba.

Ella estará loca, pero definitivamente no tengo remedio-dije escupiendo al piso.

Vi el Yangtzé Electric Mini Urban SUV 4x4 detenerse y descender

Una chica, nada bonita, una flaca de inmensos ojos verdes.

Hola-me dijo en un español más o menos entendible.-tengo días siguiéndote.

Más fácil sería que me dijeras que quieres. De verdad no estoy disponible. Creó que estoy a punto de lograr una relación.

Ese es el caso-me dijo la muchacha-Te he observado y es muy peligroso lo que haces.

¿Porque tanto interés?.

Creo que estoy enferma. Creo que tú puedes ayudarme a curarme.

Le enseñe un Farmatodo.

-Bueno. Por estos lados de la película la escases de medicamentos es bestial. Pero creo que ellos si pueden ayudarte.- le dije pretendiendo irme. La flaca fea bonita me detuvo y me miró.

soy igual que ella. Estoy casi segura que ella no lo buscó. Quiero curarme. He recorrido medio mundo y por fin he conseguido una igual a mí.

-¿que eres?. Sólo veo una chica simpática. Te ves muy bien.- le dije fascinado por sus inmensos ojos verdes.

-No te gustara saberlo. Aunque creo que si lo sabes y te lo niegas. Me dicen Needy

Ella me gusta.- le dije defendiendo mi errático proceder.

No creo que puedas ayudarla mucho. En algún momento te van a meter nuevamente en el manicomio y no la veras más. Digo. Tienes la muy mala costumbre de asumir sus asesinatos.

Me prometió...

.Un regalo-completó ella-yo también pedo regalarte algo-me insinuó bajando la voz...

IX

Llegue a mi casa. Estaba iluminada tenuemente. Mis viejos, tan ancianos. Casi ni veían.

Empecé a ver escritos en las paredes..Liberado..Fuera esa carga. Ya fue suficiente.. fui acercándome poco a poco a ver los letreros. Fui viendo los muebles de la casa. Estaban...diferentes...así no los había colocado cuando me fui...fui al cuarto...No estaban...No estaba la cama. Fui a la cocina...no estaban...todo limpio...pero los letreros...me asuste... salí a la puerta y me detuve en el dintel sin saber que hacer...¿yo lo hice?...¿fui yo?...Maria de Jesús...

Sé que más nunca los veré...me meto en mi cama y me arropo, viendo la puerta del cuarto, escucho sus pasos. Sé que está ahí. Quiero llamarla. Pero siento que he ido muy lejos...

La puerta se abre lentamente.

¿Vendrás?. Ha llegado el momento..- me dice quedamente Maria de Jesús.

Se acerca. Esta indecisa. Es la oscuridad. Es mi miedo. Es que ahora si estoy consciente de su poder.

-No se cómo hacerlo-me dice y se acuesta en la cama viendo al techo.

¿Nunca?..

Nunca...

Tú mataste a mis padre...

Ella se arremolino contra mi pecho...

Yo me libere del mío hace unos días...tu ahora eres libre. Somos nosotros dos..

Poco a poco la fui desnudando. Era un aroma divino, antiguo, a brisas de otoño y a montañas húmedas que me regalaba...

Capitulo III

/pfcc9U35hPY

Kate Lloyd manejaba en medio del difícil tráfico, entre malandros,atracadores,buhoneros,motorizados,asesinos,secuestradores,sicarios,ladroneses,chavistas,vendedores ambulantes, ladrones,carteristas,indocumentados que pululaban haciendo casi imposible el tráfico. sabía que estaba en el peor de los peligros, por un momento pensó sino sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. O si ella era pues la misma.

Afortunadamente su tata Bolt diésel eléctrico era ágil y fácilmente se escurría entre los disparos, los asesinados y los atracadores. Había llegado dos días antes y debía tomar la peligrosa carretera llena de huecos, soldados, y los asaltantes de caminos; aunque ya le habían dicho que eran la misma cosa.

Pero es que había muchos relatos que gracias a la inmensa ignorancia poblacional, quedaban como leyendas. Pero ella sabía que no eran leyendas. Sabía que era algo más. Eso que la gente desaparecía y volvía a aparecer, que flotaban y que mataban a mordiscos, fue lo que más le llamó la atención... Sabía que sería difícil, eso era lo normal. Que el escenario no era el mejor y que no podría tener ninguna ayuda...

I

Fue la experiencia que sabía pasaría algún día desde que la vi aquella tarde en mi juego de base ball. Sabía que ella se conservaría bella,joven,preciosa,frágil hasta el día en que yo creciera y fuéramos amantes. Mi mente siempre tiene nebulosas. Y es que ¿tuve unos padres hasta tanta edad?..¿Me he mantenido de verdad manejando un camión en una empresa?..y..¿Adónde queda esa empresa?...¿Soy yo?...

¿Vendrás conmigo?.

¿Me presentaras a tus padres?.

Te tengo un regalo..

¿Yo converse eso?..¿Hice el amor con ella?..

Salí a la calle. Fui al pequeño mini supermercado. Salude a todos.

¡Hola¡.¿cómo están?-les dije a todos. Algunos contestaron con monosílabos y una mama aparto descaradamente su niña de mi cercanía.

La gentes de ésta ciudad siempre han sido descorteces. No era nada de qué preocuparse.

Y vi a la flaca extranjera. También compraba cosas.

Vaya. Se ve que es un hábito. ¿Cómo estás?.¿Me estas acosando? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Creo que somos viejos amigos y todavía no sé cómo te llamas.

Ella se acercó y me miró

Me llamo Anna Lesnicki pero todos me dicen "Needy- me miró analizándome-¿te mordió?.

No.

Estas diferente a las veces que te he visto.- me dijo acompañándome a la caja.

No me contestó. Un imperceptible encogimiento de hombros fue su respuesta. De verdad.. Estaba.. Como más luminosa. Casi bonita.

El dueño nos miró e hizo un gesto...

Hola Sr Ernesto- salude.- ¿cómo está todo?

El hombre pasó mis productos y evitándome mirarme me dijo secamente.

Bien. Oye muchacho. De verdad nos harías un favor no viniendo más a mi tienda. ¿OK?

Salimos en silencio.

Tú también estas diferente-dijo Needy.

Sí. Es porque soy el loco. El que ha matado a todos mis amigos y posiblemente a mis padres. Lo que sucede es que soy tan inteligente que no me lo pueden demostrar- dije con rabia- Y ya vistes. No debes andar conmigo. Soy un chico latino,peligroso,te puedo ultrajar y después meter tu cadáver en la maleta de un auto y deshacerme del cadáver en cualquier montarral.

/F5qvOqTDeYU.

Oh vamos. No eres capaz de romper un papel..- me dijo ella.- eres solamente un chico que no sabe en qué se está metiendo.

Tu. ¿sí?.

Sé quién soy. Y estoy buscando curarme. Por lo que veo, no estás muy claro que es lo que pasa contigo.

¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?- le pregunte de sopetón.- ¿No te da miedo que me meta en el cuarto a media noche?

Pues. Estoy en un hotel lleno de cucarachas, No estoy muy segura que es lo que me dan de comida. ¿Puedo guardar mi auto ?

Seguro.

Te pagaré.

No es necesario.—le contesté, estoy más que seguro que no tiene ni un centavo.

Insisto-me dijo ella, sintiendo ambos una corriente especial. La unión de los extraños condenados.

.sé que ella no es muy normal..

II

Los ojos expertos de Kate Lloyd vieron a Anna Lesnicki . Era un primer indició. Vio la chica caminar. lo hacía lentamente, se detuvo en la esquina y ostentosamente extrajo un Smartphone con su mano izquierda la cual llevaba una inmensa pulsera de brillante oro. Inmediatamente atrajo la atención de 2 motorizados atracadores que esperaban tranquilamente en la otra esquina, mientras conversaban con un policía uniformado. El policía se alejó discretamente y los motorizados comenzaron a desplazarse lentamente hacia la muchacha. Esta imprudentemente se desplazó por la esquina hacia una calle solitaria, los atracadores la siguieron y el Tata Bolt se desplazó lentamente también...

Kate estaciono y nerviosamente tomo su pistola Yarygin 9 mms. Aunque no estaba segura le serviría. Pero le era imprescindible hacerlo. Estaba obligada que hacerlo. Quito el seguro y descendió. No tenía que preocuparse en esconder el arma y los transeúntes se limitaron a ignorarla. También ignoraban lo que hacia la pequeña y delgada rubia. Se acercó y vio el cadáver de uno de los maleantes. La muchacha devoraba las entrañas del otro. La motocicleta estaba tirada encendida encima de la acera. la muchacha la vio.

¿Qué quieres?...Busca tu propia comida-le dijo a la paralizada Dra., quien la apuntaba temblorosamente-¿Vas a dispararme?...Pierdes tu tiempo.

¿Que eres?...

Pues no soy la que buscas...- explicó la muchacha incorporándose con la boca llena de sangre- y déjame decirte que no me gusta para nada lo que hago. Estoy aquí, pues la comida es abundante y desechable...

Eres...

Un incubus...No lo busque...Estoy en la búsqueda de curarme..¿por qué me persigues?.. Añadió, con una mirada de medir hasta donde quería llegar

Busco un extraterrestre que se transforma en otros seres.

No soy yo- reitero la muchacha, haciéndole señas para retirarse. Ya unos 5 curiosos veían la escena.

¿Es tu auto?..

Pues sí.

Vámonos. La policía debe estar por llegar y no tengo mucho dinero para darles-dijo Needy. Presurosa.

Ambas mujeres se marcharon y pronto estuvieron en la habitación del hotel de Kate.

¿Que eres?..¿Medico, CIA, FBI,SH?.

Paleontóloga.

¡Rayos¡.¿qué mierda es esa?.

Analizo las vidas que ya no existen en la tierra. Dinosaurios.

¿Fantasmas?. ¿Incubus?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa...¿cómo sabes que no te voy a comer?.

Estas buscando curarte. No matas a lo que te puede ayudar..—dijo la doctora, incrédula todavía de lo que estaba haciendo.

Y este tontito lindo..¿En que puede ayudar?.

Hay un ente que se desplaza junto a él. La carga de energía biofísica es inmensa a su lado. Casi sólida. NO lo dudes. También hay asociadas otras cosas. ..Precisamente las que me interesan.

¿Y podrían curarme?.

Podría ayudar... – dijo Kate nada convencida.

Capitulo IV

Voy a subir contigo a la montaña. No quiero estar más aquí.

Ella miro. Parecía dudar.

-No estamos casados. Sería una barragana. La iglesia nos excomulgaría.- explicó con vergonzosa timidez.

¿Una qué?. Ya lo hemos hecho todo. Creo que la iglesia está de más por los momentos.

Quedamos en silencio. Analizábamos lo hecho. Lo que haríamos después. La oscuridad fue invadiendo mi casa. No quería encender la luz. Sabía que si lo haría ella ya no estaría ahí Ambos sentados, cada uno en su lugar. Éramos perseguidos. Mi cerebro sabía lo que ella era. Ella entendía que futuro nos esperaba. Solamente dos seres asustados de épocas diferentes. De mundos paralelos, qué por alguna razón se habían cruzado. Que quien sabe cómo se abrió y ella entro en el mío o yo me incorpore al de ella. Simplemente sucedió y ambos pagaríamos consecuencias. De eso estábamos seguros.

I

Maria de Jesús despertó en la montaña. Era un aroma divino del amanecer. La vio. Era igual a ella. Pero No..

La otra se le acercó y la miró. Comenzó a a reír fuertemente. Con carcajadas groseras y fuertes. Reía sin respirar. Reía sin cansancio. Luego le habló con un sonido de piedras quebradas.

-Estas muerta. Eres Una muerta que camina- le dijo sin dejar de reír.

La noticia la paralizo. Y se vio en el reflejo de la cristalina agua de la quebrada. Era ella. Se incorporó rápidamente y vio a la otra, que se desplazaba con velocidad.

. .,ja- se desplazaba la otra sin dejar de reír.

Maria de Jesús vio el disco casi transparente suspendido en el aire.

Estas muerta-gritaba la otra riéndose sin parar. Mientras que ella con un nudo en su pecho no dejaba de seguirla. Vieron los esclavos. Eran más de treinta. Ella se detuvo asustada. Eran cimarrones. Si las tomaban prisioneras las violarían entre todos. Si quedaba viva seria sirvienta de ellos hasta que se fastidiaran o consiguieran otra niña abandonada. Vio a la otra detenerse y mirarlos. Los miraba y se les insinuaba.

Ella quería alertarla. Era un peligro extremo. Los hombres aparentemente no la a la otra. A ella misma. La que se reía grosero.

Vio los puentes. Vio la puerta en el aire. Vio al hombre cruzar, y la vio abalanzarse sobre él. Con sus brazos lo sujeto. Dandole inmensos mordiscos le quitó las piernas vivo, Bebía su sangre. Lo mordía inmisericorde y sacaba grandes pedazos de carne. El hombre murió del schock de ver como se lo comían vivo. Ya no era ella. Era un monstruo horroroso, que destrozaba las manos, los músculos,, los huesos, La cara del esclavo y rompía halando con sus feroces colmillos los pedazos de carne. El monstruo por un momento se detuvo y rio nuevamente. Nuevamente. Rio salvajemente, retumbando en la montaña, haciendo huir a los esclavos.

II

Salimos. Ahí estaban ellas. Nos esperaban. Una buscando una cura. Otra quizás buscando hacerse famosa. Nosotros. no teníamos oportunidad. En silencio nos introdujimos en el Tata. No hablábamos. ¿Para qué?.

¿Maria de Jesús?- miró por el retrovisor Kate. Manejaba como toda chica de new york, estuviese donde estuviese. Haciendo los cambios brutalmente, adelantando por la derecha e izquierda, en fin. Una temerosa choferesa en medio del infernal tráfico, esquivando balas, policías, ancianos y niños atropellados y asesinados, mientras se movilizaba la retención vehicular.

¿Kate?-pregunte.

Es paleontóloga .Digamos que es la única persona que puede analizar a Maria de Jesús-explicó Needy, viéndola con curiosidad.

-Tú eres un que ella-acusó con miedo Maria de Jesús.

-Ahí lo tienes doctora. Para tu tesis. Un esquizofrénico, una muerta en vida y un incubus. Creo que no tienes más nada que pedir...Pero claro. Vas por la pieza mayor-dijo Needy.

/5iHBY-qVKjI

Kate no contestó. Marchábamos por la carretera a la montaña.

-Pues no pretendo hacer una tesis .Creo que hay la posibilidad que todos tengamos una vida..

¡Vaya¡. Yo sabia que tú también tenías tus secretos-dijo Needy-¿qué cosa eres?.

No estoy segura..

Debemos hacernos un selfie. De seguro nos contrataran en el Circo de Moscú.

Me gusta más en el circo do soleil. Ganaríamos más dinero- explico idénticamente Needy haciendo un selfie para todos.

-Los circos son obras del demonio- explico a su vez Maria de Jesús haciéndose la señal de la cruz.

Pero que Novia tan mojigata tienes-reposto incomoda Needy.

Llegamos al pie de la montaña. La carretera, se internaba en la espesura y se veían las innumerables curvas que subían hacia la cima.

Descendimos en silencio. Si algo era un consuelo, es que éramos los únicos capacitados para enfrentar lo que arriba nos esperaba.

-Claro. Ahora me doy cuenta. Miren la Doctorcita. Eso. Lo leí cuando estaba en el manicomio Jiménez. Sucedió hace más de 30 años. Y te ves jovencita... jajá.

Kate no contestó se limitó a ver el camino y seguir caminado, todos se internaban en la espesura. Me limité a seguirlos en silencio. Monstruos. Animales...y yo. Un asesino. Mate a mis padres y estoy enamorado de un fantasma. Esa es la verdad.

Todos la vimos y nos detuvimos. Estaba sentada encima de una piedra. Nos miraba con despectivo desprecio.

Es exacta a ti- dijo Kate.

Y siempre me ha acompañado. En las noches, bajo las tormentas, en los incendios de verano. Siempre ha estado conmigo. A su manera me quiere-contestó la muchacha,-no le hagan daño.

La otra nos vio y su cara se partió en cuatro, dejando salir una Gigantesca mandíbula que a su vez se subdividía en otra mandíbula y la abrió a todo dar, dando un rugido espantoso.

Inmediatamente comenzó a correr cerro arriba.

-Debemos atraparla. No creo que podamos hacerle el mas mínimo daño.

¿En ella está la cura para nosotros o para ti?.

Se lo que es- se limitó a decir Kate.

¿Y se puede saber cómo la atraparemos?.. No se le ve muy dispuesta a colaborar

Ella puede.-dijo Needy entendiendo y mirando a Maria.

Caminamos por la espesura y escuchamos la risa...

Needy. Eres un Incubus- se escuchó en la espesura-Y estabas más enamorada de Jennifer Check que de tu novio.

Es mentira-Grito Needy enojada.  
>Es verdad- se escuchó junto a nosotros. Haciéndonos detener.<br>Seguimos caminado.  
>-Ella no les hará nada.- Solo es un poco juguetona.<br>Yo soy el que tiene más que perder. Al menos soy un esquizofrénico. Pero soy humano.- dije asustado.  
>Kate Lloyd. Te avergüenzas en reconocer que eres igual a mí- dijo la copia de Maria de Jesús, enfrente a nosotros, cerrándonos el camino.<br>Son amigos- le dijo Maria de Jesus, acercándose.  
>No te me acerques, podrida- le dijo La Cosa.<br>¿Qué es lo que proteges con tanto celo?.  
>No te interesa- dijo "la Cosa" erizándose y tratando de abrir la boca.<br>Podemos ayudarte-ofreció Kate-Podemos ayudarte a retornar a tu origen.  
>Y ¿porque?- preguntó La cosa desplazándose lateralmente- aquí tengo suficientes proteínas para alimentarme, tengo un territorio para mí solo.<br>Pero no puedes viajar. Estás condenado a estar eternamente aquí.  
>La cosa pareció pensarlo. La propuesta la desestabilizo.<br>No me entregaran a los que me persiguen.  
>Ellos también nos persiguen a nosotros.- afirmo Needy.<br>Todos nos quedamos viéndonos. Éramos el primer simposio de bestias extrañas de Latinoamérica. Indocumentados, asesinos y peligrosos. Nada diferente a lo que había en cualquier ciudad.  
>La Cosa apareció nuevamente. Parecía calibrarlos mejor.<br>¿Que ofrecen?- preguntó con una duda burlona.  
>No sé. Quizás ayudarte a irte. Debe ser aburrido perderse toda la emoción de viajar al espacio, de ver las estrellas, comer cosas diferentes, tener una pareja extraña. Entendemos lo que significa vivir aquí, comer drogadictos y malandros escondidos en estos montes, pudiendo estar en las Pléyades.<br>La Cosa se disponía a hacer otra demostración bucal. Cuando se detuvo en seco.  
>Necesito ayuda. Mi nave está en el oeste de aquella montaña.<br>No somos ingenieros interestelares. ¿En que podríamos ayudarte?.  
>Está muerta podrida no tiene fuerza. Yo tampoco. Pará poder desplazarme y adaptarme no tengo esqueleto. Necesito que me ayuden a desenterrar mi nave y a cargar combustible.<br>Por aquí no hay energía nuclear.  
>Aquí en esta montaña sobra la energía que necesito- dijo la cosa comenzando a caminar entre la espesura.<br>En todos estos siglos, pedí ayuda, derribe naces de ustedes a ver si sus pilotos podían ayudarme, los imbéciles se estrellaban. Los idiotas que me encontraban trataban de huir. Si me haces correr agotó mi energía y obligadamente tenía que comérmelos.  
>¿No estás en el ciclo energía agotada?-preguntó nerviosa Needy.<br>Caminando lentamente . Podrían cargarme.  
>Siempre y cuando no me des un beso- le dije.<p>

Capítulo Final.

Tienes que colaborar. No puedes andar por ahí comiéndote todo lo que ves- le explico Kate, mientras veíamos la nave. Era pequeña. Un poco más grande que un Camión Tata.  
>El combustible está ahí- nos señaló primorosamente la cosa.<br>Maria estaba desconsolada. La Cosa se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus baúles.  
>Cuando vi la carreta con ellos. -Dijo la cosa- vi las diamantes y esmeraldas, sus servo viviente se asustó y se desembarrancaron..Vi como uno de ellos hacia sexo sin consenso con ella. Después ella murió y yo me comí al idiota. Pero de repente vi la representación holografía de ella. Era algo nuevo. Una fuente de energía sin cuerpo. Con retazo cárnicos de sobras de comida, le di forma, introduje su holograma y aquí esta.<br>Que pecado- dijo con pesar Maria de Jesús- entre entes malignos y protestantes.  
>Vamos. No vas a necesitar eso.- le dije para consolarla.<br>Llegamos a los baúles y comenzamos a cargar. Diamantes y rubíes.  
>Esa carga de combustible nunca la pude tomar-dijo emocionado la cosa.<br>Duramos horas cargando el platillo.  
>Espero que funcione. He comprobado los sistemas de navegación y están bien.<br>Dinos algo. ¿De dónde vienen?  
>Venimos de la esquina sur de la Nebulosa del Águila. Éramos un grupo escapado de un laboratorio de creación autónoma. Varios modelos salieron...digamos que con algún defecto.<br>Y control de calidad no aprobó.  
>Algo así.<br>¿Quiénes los fabricaban?.  
>Los mismos que los fabricaron a ustedes y los desecharon en el inicio del proyecto.<br>¿Gente mala?-terció Kate.  
>Si. Los chavistas del espacio-explico con susto La cosa.- ahí una equivalente a mi...esta en GFT.98 entre 45 y nos hizo la representación holográfica.<p>

Maria de Jesús, lloró mucho, la cosa la dejaba sola, de paso se llevaba toda su fortuna y se sentía perdida.

Ya no vivirás más aquí. Nos iremos a casa- le dije. Mientras veíamos el platillo y su reflejo protección irse, para empezar a comer quien sabe que inocentes en otro lado del mundo.  
>Kate y Needy se miraron. Yo sé que se miraron diferentes. Podían adoptar en un futuro. Por mi parte, espero que la cosa haya hecho un útero para Maria de Jesús, o a lo mejor con una impresora 3D.<br>Vimos los helicópteros.  
>No puede ser. Los guardias. Pero ¿cómo?.<br>La estela del platillo- dijimos todos entendiendo, mientras veíamos a los peligrosos seres acercarse.

No podemos decir nada.  
>Nos meterían en un manicomio.<br>O llevarnos presos.  
>Me escaparía en menos de un minuto. Descuiden-dijo Needy.<br>Dicho y hecho. Nos acusaron de esto, aquello, lo demás y lo que no sucedió. Nos llevaron a la cárcel .Kate y Needy hicieron lo que les dio la gana. Maria de Jesús mato del susto a los demás y salimos bajo un aguacero a las doce de la noche del domingo siguiente.  
>El me dio esto- dijo Kate, cuando los cuatro empapados hasta los tuétanos veíamos la solitaria avenida. Era una píldora transparentes.<br>Él dijo que nos solucionaría todo.  
>¿Para qué? he perdido mi fortuna.- exclamó i novia con desgano.<br>¿Qué te importa?. Si estas muerta.  
>Pero. ¿Una pastilla'. ¿Quién se la va a tomar?- nos vimos las caras.<br>También dijo que la acercara a la luz.

I  
>Vi las Tres puertas y las cruce. Vi los tres puentes y los atravesé...me vi aquí. Me vi allá. yo vi y llegue...<br>Camine por el pueblo. Es de calles de tierra. Son cuatro cuadras nada más. La iglesia está muy nueva y la plaza es de tierra pisada. Sé que conozco este caserío. Pero no conozco a nadie.  
>La campana de la iglesia comienza a teñir.<p>

La misa. a la misa es la hora del señor 4 de la tarde sábado primero de abril.  
>Sábado primero de abril-digo, viendo que todas las personas corren a la iglesia. Sus ropas. Maria de Jesús ¿Dónde estás?.. Y esta iglesia. Yo la conozco. He estado aquí...<br>Algo me dice que no es buena idea no entrar a misa.  
>Es una misa de 2 horas y en latín...creo que es latín...no se puede unos entrar en todas las bancas. Están numeradas. a mí me toca junto a la puerta..<br>Termina la misa y las gentes muy ceremoniosas se llaman y saludan con nombres y apellidos. A mí nadie me saluda.  
>-Don loquito de la segunda calle y de la cuarta casa- me dice una voz y me hace girar mi rostro.<br>¿Needy?.  
>Baja la voz. No es buena costumbre.<br>¿Dónde diablos estoy?.  
>Estamos en la Valencia del Rey el sábado primero de abril de 1651 o 52..ahora lo averiguo.<br>¿Cómo asi?.  
>¿ Y tu pareja?.<br>Todavía pronto -me dice , colgándose de mi brazo.  
>Oye y tu muerta, ahora esta vivita y coleando ¿Vas a tener el valor de pedirla a su padre?.<br>Claro.- dije aspirando el aire fresco de la tarde.  
>Y por ahí viene un pirata. ¿Ya sabes quienes lo van a enfrentar?.<br>Asentí sin contestar.  
>Oye. Y va haber una guerra de independencia aquí. Van a venir los colombianos, ingleses a liberarnos.<br>No es todavía . Además tenemos la puerta para nosotros- me dijo Needy , llegando a una casa a medio construir.  
>¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí?.<br>Toda una vida. Somos dos hermanas solteronas y tu nuestro hermano menor. Quien ve por nosotras ..  
>¿Y...?<br>Nuestra hacienda de café y nuestros cofres.  
>Vaya.<br>Y te vas a tener que enfrentar a un tipo que te quiere volar el mandado.  
>Pan comido- dije finalmente, para ver el coche arrastrado por un mulo y ella. A su lado un jinete con rostro solemne y encima de un burro un viejo muy gordo y sudoroso. De seguro debe oler horrible...<br>Maria de Jesús me miró y me hizo un guiño...Aquí estaríamos bien...Siempre cruzaríamos la puerta y los tres puentes...Y sabíamos donde quedaba la montaña de cuarzo...la que contenía los diamantes...los que la cosa no pudo sacar porque no tenía fuerza...También se que ésta misma noche tendré mi primera sesión de Poliamor. Ellas están comprometidas. Yo estoy comprometido con Maria. Tengo que cumplirles en la cama a las tres…

Con ellos cargamos la nave, esa era su gasolina.. Las más de 3000 toneladas de diamantes rosados, para viajar en el espacio y en el tiempo, lejos y dentro de la galaxia.. Pero a mi me gusta más viajar por aquí, contemplar las batallas de la independencia de USA.. Todavía buscó y no consigo nuestras propias batallas.. Será que son embuste se dieron. Veo la guerra de Napoleón. Esas si son verdad y contemplo a Henry Ford trabajar. Eso me gusta y estar en Guadalcanal y Vietnam..

Y en todos esos tiempos hacer el amor con Maria de Jesús. Con Kate y con Needy.

Por eso me gusta venirme a este centro comercial, aunque el disfraz me haga sudar mucho. Mañana voy al juego de Baseball. Por eso daré ese Home Rum. Y ganaré el juego. Esta vez voy a salvar a Haiti; le voy a conseguir una novia. Me lo voy a llevar al pasado. ¿O al futuro?. Necesito un amigo con quien conversar.  
>w1mHRCNK3Zk  
>FIN<br>.

Contáctanos aquí: edrapecor o si prefieres aquí: lasnovelasdeedrapecor o aquí .com

:


End file.
